


love was something you've never heard enough

by restless (cabinfever)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfever/pseuds/restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr visits Eliza every year on the anniversary of Alexander's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love was something you've never heard enough

**Author's Note:**

> this sort of came to me all at once, and I couldn't help but put it down in as few words as I could. my first hamilton work :)
> 
> title from 1d's "where do broken hearts go"

Exactly one year after her Alexander had been taken from her, Eliza wiped tears from her reddened face to answer her front door, only to see Aaron Burr standing on the other side of the threshold. She proceeded to slam the door in his face.

This continued for another two years. Burr would make himself scarce and then reappear on that same fateful day, always with a bouquet of flowers. He seemed to have picked them himself. Eliza would have been charmed if she hadn’t hated him so. 

On the third year, Burr showed up more inebriated than he seemed to have intended, and he visibly swayed with the weight of his own self. 

“I think I loved him, you know.” He seemed to pick his words as he spoke, all pondering intelligence.

“I don’t believe that.”

Burr seemed to have expected that. “It’s fine that you don’t,” he responded mildly. He was always so calm and collected, like a pond on a tranquil day. Or maybe a river held fast on one side of a dam. Deceptively calm. “I can’t deny my own feelings, though.”

Eliza studied him for a moment. “It seems we never can,” she finally replied. “See where that got my husband.”

“Alexander was a good man.”

“He was.” Eliza paused. “I wasn’t aware that you two addressed each other by your familiar names. There seemed to be too much-”

“Animosity?” Burr’s face almost betrayed a flicker of regret. “Certainly so. But we respected each other.” His eyes gained a faraway glaze. “Respect isn’t worth much once you’ve killed a man, though. Especially if the man you killed is the one who respected you.” He ducked his head and swayed again.

Eliza tried to find it in herself to slam her door on this pitiful man, this sad disgraced former vice president who had killed the love of her life, but when she tried to draw upon the reserves of hatred that had fueled her rage for the past years, she found the familiar spot empty, replaced by a heavier, bluer feeling. She stared at Aaron Burr and felt  _ compassion _ .

“Come inside,” she murmured, and stepped to the side of the doorway.

Burr blinked at her owlishly, and his eyes betrayed the force of his surprise. “Truly?” he whispered, as if he had never expected this sort of outcome.

Eliza nodded and beckoned. Burr hesitated, then crossed the Hamiltons’ threshold.

“He was the only one who I couldn’t keep up with,” he muttered, half to himself and half to Eliza. “He was everything I needed and I put a bullet in him.”

“I know,” Eliza said, and remembered how her husband had frantically whispered Burr’s name to her when he was in his final hours. 

Burr said simply, “I loved him.”

“I know,” Eliza said, and took his hand. “We could both use some tea.”

 


End file.
